IcelandxReader Returning From Vacation (Part 2 - LEMON)
by Torini-Fettuccini
Summary: Alright, so the first part to this is here: I do not own Hetalia or you Sorry if this sucks, which I'm sure it does, it's my first lemon Please enjoy


First things first... This IS a lemon... Don't like don't read... Hopefully it won't be removed from on here... I hope this isn't going against 's guidelines...

Anyway, part one is on this website: gallery/#/d5jgpjx

And Hetalia does not belong to me and neither do you~

_""Oh, hey, you guys!" Denmark popped his head out from around the wall again, showing off a mischievous grin that made me want to strangle him, "I'm going to be watching TV with the volume up REALLY LOUD, so we won't be able to hear any noise coming from your bedroom upstairs or anything, Ice~!"  
I turned extremely red from both anger and embarrassment, while _ blushed and Norway started choking Denmark again.  
_ and I watched Norway drag Denmark away, AGAIN, only this time, he came back.  
"Have fun, little brother."  
And, with that, he left.  
I started stuttering.  
"Heh, sounds like a plan, huh, Icey~?" I looked over to _, only to start blushing like a madman when I saw the suggestive smirk that she wore on her face.  
Then she drug me down the hall towards my bedroom."_

((WARNING! THIS IS LEMON! THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! ...and please be easy on me if it sucks; it's my first lemon...))

~Iceland's POV:

My mind was racing, along with my heart rate. But how can you blame me? The girl, who I just found out has loved me back for a while now, is pulling me along to my bedroom to have sex.

I mean, it's not like the thought of us being together in such a way has never crossed my mind. Trust me, it has more than once, whether I meant for it to or not.

But I guess it's just the thought of it actually happening is what's got my heart racing so unbearably fast and my face to turn such a vibrant shade of red.

When I finally got my head wrapped around the situation, I noticed that _ and I had already reached my room. I tensed up a bit, which I think _ felt considering she was still holding onto my hand.

"U-uh..." I mentally slapped myself for stuttering, "You sure you want to go through with this, _...?"

"Hm?" She turned around and smiled at me, "Of course Icey! I love you and I want to do this with you! I-I mean... Unless you don't want to..."

"N-no, no! I... I do want to but... I don't want you to feel pressured into it because of those fools..." I motioned my head towards the door to try to signal that I was referring to the other Nordics (mainly Denmark and Norway).

"Pressured into it?" She tilted her head cutely to the side, then smiled warmly at me. She took a step closer to me, then rested her hand lovingly on my cheek to which I blushed lightly and looked at her curiously.

"Icey..." She started, "I've loved you for so long now... I i want /i to do this..."

I stared into her eyes for what seemed like forever but was most likely only a few seconds. She stared back with pure love in her eyes. I leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She kissed back without hesitation. After a few moments, I pulled away and rested my forehead to hers.

"_... I love you, too. Ég elska þig svo mikið, and now we're are together... I'm so happy..." I confessed.

Her smile glowed and she gently pulled me back down for another kiss.

This kiss lasted much longer than the previous one and also became more heated. She moved her arms to wrap them around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist.

After some time, I shyly licked her lip, asking permission, which she granted, tilting her head to the side to give me better access. I searched through her mouth and she sighed contently.

I began to rub up and down her sides and she was running her fingers through my hair.

After a short time, she moaned into the my hands started moving lower, down her thighs. I noticed her eyes flutter open slightly as she gently but firmly tugged me by the collar of my shirt over to my bed. We both sat on the edge on the mattress, our legs hanging over the side and our bodies turned towards each other. I retracted my tongue from her mouth then traveled down her jawline to her neck with light kisses. When I felt her gasp, I knew I found her sweet spot. I kissed the skin in that area lightly and she tilted head to the side to give me better access. I started kissing rougher on her neck and she whimpered quietly. Desperate to hear her more, I began to suck her skin. She gasped and groaned in pleasure. I still wanted to hear more. My hands traveled to the rim of her shirt, then slipped under it. She gasped at my touch but then moaned when I nibbled the sensitive flesh on her neck. I reached up and cupped her breasts, rubbing them through the material of her bra. She shivered from excitement. I moved my hands back out of her shirt and tugged on the rim, indicating that I wanted it off. She obliged, backing away slightly to lift her shirt over her head. I pulled her gently closer to me and kissed her lovingly. She immediately kissed back. I slipped my hand around to her back and unhooked her bra, causing it to fall down to the sheets. She automatically gasped and covered her chest in embarrassment.

Trying to comfort her, I ran a hand through her hair and pulled her chin up to look me in the eyes as I said, "_... Please don't cover yourself. I love you. Please let me see you..."

Somewhat hesitantly, she let her hands fall from her chest. She looked away with a blush spread across her cheeks. I stared at her in amazement.

I was snapped out of my trance when she spoke silently.

"P-please stop staring..."

I blushed but smiled and brought her in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry. It's just... You're absolutely gorgeous." I pulled away to gaze into her eyes, which were wide from shock, despite the small smile rising on her face.

She kissed me again, immediately allowing me access into her mouth.

With a bit of courage, I reached up and cupped her breasts in my hands and started to rub them. She moaned quietly into the kiss.

After a few moments, I tweaked one of her hardened nipples, to which she pulled away from the kiss, panting, and gasped.

"A-ah...!"

I bent down and took her other pink nub into my mouth. This got a bigger response, which made me realize how turned on I had gotten during all of this.

"I-Icey~" Her eyes were full of lust.

I sucked and nibbled, then switched sides and did the same to her other breast.

"Nnh~" She moaned, then sent me a bit of an evil smirk and ground her knee into my erection, which was now almost painfully pressing against the seem of my pants.

"H-hah!" I moaned, moving my mouth away from her chest.

She smirked, then tugged at my shirt. I got the hint and unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it aside. She ran her hands over my chest and I sighed. Her hands kept traveling lower, which didn't go unnoticed by me. I watched as she moved her hands down to my pants and unbuttoned them. She palmed me through my boxers, and I involuntarily bucked into her hand which made me flush from both embarrassment and the sensation I immediately received.

"N-ngghh~!" I groaned, then slipped my hands down to her underwear and pulled it down. My hand slid down between her legs and I glided them over her wet folds. She gasped then squirmed slightly. I rubbed her clit a bit and she moaned.

"Hnn... I-Icey~..." I dipped one of my fingers into her tight heat, "I-ICEY~...!"

I slowly thrust my finger in and out of her and she gripped onto my sides.

I soon added another finger and sped up a bit, loving the sounds that were coming from her. She whimpered, and squeaked, and moaned. I loved the fact that I was the one causing her to make these sounds. And don't get me started on the way she calls out my name.

When I felt she was getting close, I drew my fingers away, not wanting to tire her out. She made a sound of disappointment, but then smirked slightly after calming down a bit. I looked at her curiously, and she began moving her hands lower down my sides.

Then she wrapped her fingers around the waistband of my boxers, then swiftly tugged them down. Once they were off, she stared down at me for a bit. I gulped harshly and she glanced up at me. In a matter of seconds, she began stroking my member. I shook slightly and let out a breathy groan.

"Nn-_...!"

She thumbed the tip of my erection and I groaned loudly and bucked into her hand.

She started pumping my member faster and I shut my eyes and groaned.

"Icey..." She stopped her administrations after a few moments, and I looked at her through glazed over eyes. "I need you... Now..."

I nodded my head slightly, and moved so I was hovering over her and positioned at her.

"A-are you sure you're ready...?" I looked into her eyes. She looked at questioningly. Don't get me wrong, I wanted her, but I just wanted to check. "I don't want to do anything if you wasn't ready... If you want to stop, I will stop and wait for you until you're ready... Even if that means it would be years later. I love you..."

I blushed and looked away from her. When she didn't respond, I got nervous and looked up at her. My jaw dropped when I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"_-_! D-Don't cry! I'm sorry! What's wrong?" I wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her cheeks.

"W-what? Don't be sorry, why are you s-sorry? God, Icey! I-it's just... You're so sweet..." I blushed when she said that. "I love you so much!"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed back of course, and was slightly disappointed when she pulled away.

"Icey. I'm positive that I'm ready. Please..." I nodded and positioned myself once again.

She nodded to me, and gripped onto me, preparing herself. I thrust into her, gently but quickly to try and get it over with. She cried out in pain and dug her nails into my shoulders. I kissed away her tears, whispering 'I love you' and 'It's okay' repeatedly in her ears as I stayed as still as possible.

Her shaky breathes returned to a more normal pace and her sniffles and whimpers quieted down after a bit, and she looked up to me and nodded for me to start moving.

I started out slowly at first, and we both moaned at the feeling.

"I-Icey... F-Faster..." She gasped quietly.

"H-nnn..." I sped up my pace. "Nn-_... Feels so g-good..."

"A-ahhhn~..."

I started thrusting into her harder.

In a short amount of time, I moved slightly and started thrusting to a new position.

"I-ICEY! T-There!" She shouted. I started thrusting harder into her.

By her moans, she sounded like she was very close. I felt the heat tightening in my stomach. I knew I wouldn't last much longer either.

"I-Icey... I-I...! Haaggnnh~"

"Mnnh! _-_~!"

"I-Icey, I-I'm gonna-!"

"M-me too!"

At this point we were both nearly at our climaxes.

"I-I-ICEY~!" With one last particularly hard thrust, she screamed out and came.

Her walls tightened around me as she orgasmed and it sent me over the edge as well.

"_!"

We both rode out our climaxes, panting heavily.

I pulled out of her, causing both of us to groan, then laid down next to her on the bed. I wrapped my arms around her and she cuddled into me as we both calmed down.

"I love you, Icey..." She said and sighed contently.

"Ég elska þig líka, _." I nuzzled into her hair.

We laid there peacefully until...

"HA! I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT THEY'D DO IT!" An obnoxious Danish man yelled from down the hall.

I growled.

"I'm killing him. I am seriously going to kill him."

_ giggled and kissed me. "Do that tomorrow. Let's just sleep now."

I sighed but smiled. "Alright."

I kissed the top of her head as she drifted off, and soon I fell asleep as well.

In all honesty, I've never been happier in my life now that I'm with _.


End file.
